emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening Titles over the years
Over the years Emmerdale Farm/Emmerdale has had a few opening title versions and closing title versions. This page explains the camera angles of each version and the style of the "Emmerdale Farm" and Emmerdale logos with screencaps of various scenes seen during the opening titles. October 1972 - April 1974 From the Episode 1 (16th October 1972) to Episode 150 (2nd April 1974) the opening title sequence showed a helicopter swooping across the Dales before a camera panning shot of the dales before it panned on Arncliffe itself. Then, as it zoomed in, the "Emmerdale Farm" logo appeared on screen. The sequence then switched to some trees before the camera panned over "Emmerdale Farm" and the name of the writer appeared once the camera finished moving. April 1974 - May 1975 From Episode 151 (8th April 1974) to Episode 260 (20th May 1975) the opening titles featured a slow panning over Beckindale village as the "Emmerdale Farm" logo then appeared. The helicopter shots panned over the dales just outside the village and then onto the village itself before switching to a shot of Emmerdale Farm and the name of the writer appeared. October 1975 - November 1989 Starting from Episode 261 (13th October 1975) to Episode 1402 (9th November 1989) Emmerdale Farm began with sunset style opening credits which featured various captions of Yorkshire countryside and animals, such as sheep, a cow and birds, followed by a tractor, with the "Emmerdale Farm" title appearing in the caption which showed a field and a line of trees. The location where these were filmed is unknown yet the last shot shows a sunset silhouette of "Emmerdale Farm" with the name of the writer of the episode appearing. It is however not Lindley Farm which was used as the exterior of Emmerdale Farm. November 1989 - September 1992 When the show shortened its title to "Emmerdale" in November 1989 this also saw a change in the opening credits, the first change since the autumn of 1975. These titles were first seen in Episode 1403 (14th November 1989) and included filmed scenes taken of various countryside scenes such as chickens, sheep, a tractor driving hay bales through a street, and The Woolpack with the final shot being of "Emmerdale Farm" and the "Emmerdale" title appearing. These titles lasted until September 1992. September 1992 - December 1993 In September 1992 a new set of titles was introduced. This included various shots of the Yorkshire countryside and the second shot featured a couple in bed gliding over the hill scene across the screen. Other shots included a car driving through a puddle, a mountain climber, sheep in a field and a shot of a village, then the final shot being The Woolpack with the shows title appearing at the bottom. The shot that is 3rd from the final shot shows Kettlewell, the village that dubbed as Beckindale in the sequence instead of Esholt, the village normally used for filming. Of course the Esholt Woolpack featured in the final shot. December 1993 - November 1994 Debuting in Episode 1829 (30th December 1993) the show saw a new set of titles which consisted of shots from the previous titles as well as some new shots of the Yorkshire countryside and a hang glider. These titles lasted until and were the shortest living title sequences used in the shows history. November 1994-November 1998 Debuting in some new titles were introduced which consisted of shots of the Yorkshire countryside and scenes from rural events such as a horse riding, a car driving through a puddle, a rock climber, hang glider, mountain biker, a helicopter, a doctor's car driving through a village then the final shot being of Kettlewell with the "Emmerdale" title appearing at the bottom of the shot. November 1998-2005 Starting in November 1998, these titles were the first to feature shot of the Purpose Built Emmerdale Village Set at Harewood, Yorkshire, which had first featured in scenes in Episode 2324 (17th February 1998), after over 20 years of filming in Esholt, West Yorkshire. This title sequence featured various shots of the Yorkshire countryside including the Wharfedale Viaduct. Also, in the right of the shots, we saw moving images of people, who were not actually characters who appeared in the show. 2005-May 2011 From to, the opening titles featured various rural shots of the Yorkshire countryside before we saw an ariel shot of the village then the title logo appeared on screen. May 2011-present From May 2011 a new set of titles was used, which was quite different to the previous title sequences used. Instead of featuring aerial shots of the Yorkshire countryside, these new titles featured generic shots of a Land Rover driving down a country lane, a view of a hallway at Home Farm, then the kitchen/living room of Wishing Well Cottage, home of the Dingles, a shot of the floor of The Woolpack and then a panoramic shot of Emmerdale Village, before the title logo appeared. See also *Closing Title sequences over the years *Opening and Closing Titles and Logos since 1972 Category:Emmerdale.